


a match to light the fire

by altrie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dry Humping, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie
Summary: In the dark of night, Ciel brings his brother some milk and honey, and they find a new way to bond.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Real Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 43





	a match to light the fire

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve chosen not to assign Our Ciel a name in this fic, so the name “Ciel” here refers to Real Ciel. OCiel is only referred to with pronouns and epithets.

The sickly boy looked up as the bedroom door clicked softly closed. His older brother slowly walked toward the bed where he lay, carefully watching the cup in his hands as he did, but as he approached, their eyes met and Ciel smiled softly at him.

He sat up and leaned back against the bedframe. “Careful,” Ciel said as he handed him the cup, “I made it a little warmer than last time since it’s so cold outside.”

Holding the cup tight in his small hands, he felt the warmth radiate through his skin and breathed in the soothing smell of milk with honey. He smiled; Ciel’s kindness always made him feel like he was standing in the sun, even now in the winter night.

He blew on the surface of the milk gently to cool it as Ciel sat down on the bed, bare legs dangling off the side.

“The cold usually makes your asthma worse, doesn’t it?” Ciel asked him, voice softer than a moment before, expression shifting into one of concern.

He nodded. “Even though I didn’t go outside today, it’s still bothering me.”

“That’s because you were standing at the window waiting for Father and I to return, silly.”

He felt himself blush, and he knew it wasn’t just because of the steam in front of his face. He took a small sip of the milk because he didn’t know what to say, and it soothed his embarrassment, the sweet warmth spreading throughout his body and easing the chill of winter in his bones.

“I was lonely,” he said at last. He could feel Ciel’s eyes fixed on his face, watching him closely as he continued drinking the milk.

“It’s lonely when you’re sick and we can’t play, too,” Ciel said. Then, he put on his best stern voice and laid a hand on his hip. “So don’t let yourself get sick from a draft again! Or else!”

He giggled slightly watching his older brother act like a grown-up like that. “Okay, okay!”

He finished off the last of milk, but still held the cup to his face, a sense of guilt making him feel shy. “Sorry for making you feel lonely,” he said, looking down at the last drops of milk, the ones fated to be left behind, before glancing up to Ciel.

Ciel shifted in the bed so that both his legs were folded underneath him and the two of them were directly facing one another.

“I’ll accept your apology,” Ciel said, his voice carrying a faux air of solemnity, “if you let me have some of the milk.”

He bit his lip gently before telling Ciel, “There’s none left.”

At Ciel’s disbelieving expression, he held the cup out to show him. The moonlight illuminated the delicate porcelain, all the way to the bottom of the cup, where only dregs could be seen.

“Hm.” Ciel took hold of the cup and set it on the table beside the bed, the smell of the honeyed milk still hovering in the air between them. “That’s fine. I bet I can taste it on your lips.”

Before he could ask what Ciel meant, his older brother had moved forward, legs on either side of his hips as he looked down at him for a moment. Ciel’s oversized nightshirt, identical to his own, flowed down over both boys’ thin legs, concealing them.

“I’ll taste it from your lips,” Ciel repeated, as if to clarify, his voice soft in the air between them; and then he leaned down to lick at his younger brother’s lips crudely once, just a little awkward kitten lick, and then a second time, more confidently, before pulling away.

The younger boy was so startled he could only stare up at Ciel before he found his words. “Ciel! That’s weird!”

Ciel ignored him in favor of proclaiming, “I _can_ taste it on your lips! It tastes good.”

“Wh-what?”

“It tastes good on your lips. I bet that’s why Father and Mother sometimes do it.”

“They don’t do _that_! It’s different!”

Ciel tilted his head slightly. “Well, that’s true. But I want to try kissing like they do, too.”

He blushed at his brother’s words, confused. “You should do that with Elizabeth.”

Ciel looked at him directly, identical eyes meeting, as he unabashedly answered, “I want to do everything with you.”

He struggled to process the words, like a match failing to light, until suddenly, with a burst of flame that warmed his heart, the meaning of Ciel’s words seemed to illuminate the dark room that was always so lonely without him there.

“Ciel,” he said, earnestly wanting to return the sentiment, but before he could say anything else, Ciel leaned down, his hands flat on the bed on either side of his body, and pressed their lips together.

It felt strange, different from Ciel’s hot tongue on his lips, and the angle was awkward, their foreheads bumping against one another when they first met. But Ciel shifted slightly so that it felt more comfortable, their lips slotting together like they were meant to. He could still feel the remaining heat from the milk on his lips, but he also felt a warm tingling from their contact. When finally he hesitantly started to press his own lips back against his brother’s, Ciel pulled away.

“I like it,” Ciel said, their blue eyes meeting in the darkness, mere inches away from one another. He smiled and leaned down for a second kiss, pecking softly; a third kiss, more insistent; and a fourth, fifth, and soon the younger boy was losing count, Ciel’s kisses growing more feverish as he kept their lips pressed together longer and longer each time and gave him less and less time to breathe between each kiss.

Ciel’s lips were a little chapped from the winter wind, but still warm and soft against his own as he kissed him back, and each kiss sent a little spark jolting down his spine. He felt himself making small noises, little whimpers in the dark, and felt embarrassed until he realized Ciel was also making similarly pleased sounds against his lips.

Ciel pulled away with a small sound and stared down at his lips, breathing somewhat heavily against them. He licked his own lips, and his younger brother watched as he smiled.

“I want to try to taste it more,” Ciel said. His eyes never left the other boy’s lips as he remained there for a moment, catching his breath, before leaning in again.

This time, as soon as their lips met, the younger felt Ciel’s tongue at the seam of his lips, and this time his hot tongue didn’t feel so odd. Ciel made a noise, and although he didn’t understand, he opened his mouth slightly. Once he did, Ciel’s tongue slipped past the soft and sensitive skin of his lips to delve into his hot mouth, sweet with the taste of milk and honey.

His brow furrowed, and he wrapped his small hands around Ciel’s wrists beside him in nervousness and uncertainty of what to do with Ciel kissing him like this - _was_ this still kissing? - but as Ciel’s soft tongue touched his, he felt himself moan. It felt alien and overwhelming but _good_ somehow.

He was struck by the feeling for a moment before Ciel made a noise, too; it soothed his nerves, and he moved his tongue against Ciel’s. Though it was awkward, this time they both moaned at the touch. He relaxed his hands, letting them slide down from Ciel’s wrists to rest atop the bedclothes.

Ciel pulled away, a small _pop_ resonating in the air between them.

“I can taste it in your mouth, too,” Ciel said, giggling softly.

“Really?” he asked.

Ciel nodded. “It feels kind of odd, too, but in a good way. Don’t you think?”

“W-well, yeah…” he replied, blushing. This kind of thing was something that made him feel shy and confused, but Ciel was right, and looking up at his older brother smiling, he felt more confident about what they were doing even if he wasn’t sure what it was, exactly. He smiled gently back.

Ciel’s smile broadened for a moment before he kissed him again, his pace quickly becoming relentless once more. As Ciel continued to kiss him this time though, he brought the lower half of his body down so their groins met. The contact between them, normally so mundane, now felt electric: he felt sparks jolt throughout him from the secret place where their bodies touched, a place they had never touched one another before. Ciel pulled his lips away immediately, and although they were still so close, breathing one another’s breath, the younger felt sad at the loss.

“It feels good here, too,” his older brother said, looking down between them. “Here, move a little bit,” he added, motioning for him to lie down. He did so, and Ciel moved as well, so that their bodies were pressed more closely together along their length.

Once in that position, Ciel moved his lower half against him, at first slowly, experimentally. Ciel whimpered and he moaned, the sounds resonating in the scant air between their lips before Ciel leaned back down to keep kissing him, tongue quickly entering his mouth once more. Ciel kept grinding their bodies together as he did, clumsy now with trying to kiss him, too, his pace quickening gradually as he chased what felt best to him and drew the sounds from his brother’s lips that he quickly swallowed down.

It was warm between their bodies, and he could feel Ciel’s member growing hard against him through the layers of identical nightshirts they wore, and his was, too; he had never felt the sensation before, but it was dizzying, especially as Ciel moved to allow their members to fit perfectly against one another.

He was dimly aware of the sounds they were both making peppering the air: moans and whimpers and sighs into one another’s mouths, growing in number with every slide of Ciel’s hips.

He curled his hands into the bedclothes next to Ciel’s, feeling breathless. But for once the lack of breath in his lungs felt amazing: with Ciel’s arms on either side of his body, caging him in; the warm weight of Ciel’s body upon him; and Ciel’s soft lips relentlessly pressing against his, the world now narrowed to just the two of them, and it felt _right_. It was exhilarating. His heart beat fast in his chest, and it might have been his imagination, but he thought he could feel Ciel’s heart matching it with how close they were.

Soon enough, though, his need for air overwhelmed him, his head light as his body felt like it was on fire. He made a pleading noise to get Ciel’s attention, and when his brother finally pulled away, gasped against his lips. But he couldn’t form the words he wanted to say, so he simply continued panting against Ciel’s lips and felt his older brother do the same, breathing one another’s breath like they didn’t have an entire room to themselves, like they were confined in one small space together, the same way they had started their lives.

Because of that, even through the chill of the night, he felt like he was burning up, and not from a fever. Although he wore only a shirt, even that was too much now; but Ciel was still rutting against him, and it felt too good to risk stopping him just to remove it, and it seemed Ciel himself didn’t care to bother either, so the fabric of their identical clothing crumpled up between them from Ciel’s ardent efforts.

Ciel looked down at him as he panted against his lips, face screwed up in pleasure, and he knew his was a mirror image of it, the sounds they were both making far too similar, the pleasure they felt identical. Ciel paused, curling his hands into fists in the sheets, then pulled his hips back and dragged them forward again in a particularly long, deep motion, much more confident in what he was doing now. Their small members fully dragged against one another through the fabric this way, and he whimpered in response to how good it felt, helpless and wanting. Ciel did it again once, twice, before moaning his name, and he responded eagerly.

“Ciel,” he repeated, his moan soft in the night, a whisper against his brother’s lips. “ _Please_.”

At the sound of his voice, Ciel quickened his pace again, but it was erratic, desperate. The grip of Ciel’s legs on his own thighs was almost painful now, the places their bodies touched hot. Ciel whimpered against his lips, and his hips stuttered in their movements before both twins called one another’s names, their breath hitching as they stilled against one another, reaching their peaks simultaneously.

He looked up at his brother, face illuminated by the moonlight, and saw him panting heavily. Ciel’s hips moved against him again, just twitches in the aftermath of their dry release, and both boys groaned from how sensitive they felt. Ciel leaned down once more to kiss him, more lazily this time, before rolling over beside him.

He turned onto his side to look at Ciel, who returned his gaze for a long moment before smiling at him, and he smiled back. Through the dark he could make out Ciel’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips and realized he must have looked similarly disheveled.

“That was fun,” Ciel said. He sounded like he had been running around outside with Elizabeth and Sebastian, breathless and happy. He licked his lips and looked at his younger brother’s, then leaned forward to kiss him again once, briefly.

He hummed his agreement while their lips were pressed together, then once Ciel pulled away, murmured against his lips, “It felt really good.”

Ciel giggled and pressed the tips of their noses together, snuggling his tired body close to his younger twin’s. The heat from their activities was dissipating, but both boys were too tired to pull the blankets from underneath them, so they just tangled their bare legs together and pressed close.

“Let’s do it again tomorrow night,” Ciel whispered to him, voice drowsy and soft, before grasping his hand in his own and squeezing it. “I’ll make milk and honey again, too, even if you’re not sick. It’ll be our secret.”

“Okay,” he agreed happily, and smiled, turning his head toward Ciel’s as they fell asleep together, bodies warm and sated.

**Author's Note:**

> [Share this fic on Twitter](https://twitter.com/aultrie/status/1353539588288094208?s=21).


End file.
